


Surprise!

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, i love them, surprise, these two are perfect together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Prompto comes Home after a grueling training with the guys and finds Luna just standing in their bathroom.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is. The fluffiest piece. We need more Luna x prompto.   
> Day 7 for rare pairs week   
> Prompts chosen good news/ “listen to my heart”

It had been a long day of training with the guys, prompto was beat and exhausted. Gladio had decided that it was time to up the level of training and had also started Prompto on the great sword. It was a great big pain in his ass if you asked him, no one did but he let them know anyway. He kicked off his shoes when he entered his apartment in the Citadel, better to be closer to Noct, when he heard rummaging coming from the bathroom.

“Luna? Is that you babe?” He called out to the empty room before him. 

“OH! Prompto! You’re back a little sooner than I expected!” Luna called 

“Yeah, gladio came at us hard and I went down on my knee wrong so we had to cut it just slightly short” Prompto gave her the day’s events has he hung up his jacket in the closet by the door.  She still hadn’t come out to greet him herself so Prompto went searching for her. He found her in their on suite bathroom. She looked every part the angel she always had to him, but there was an odd set to her shoulders, something was bothering her. 

“Lun?” he whispered. 

She looked up quickly and smiled at him, she had tears in her eyes but she wasn’t hurt as far as he could see. 

“Lun! Luna what’s wrong? What’s happened?” he started to get frantic. 

“Everything is fine Prompto, better then fine actually, it’s wonderful!” she whispered to his reflection. 

Prompto came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, he just noticed that there was something in her hands, it was a little stick. His eyes went wide with realization… It couldn’t be… No way! His breathing had started to get very quick and very shallow. 

“Lun…. What are you holding?” she asked her 

Her answer smile was almost enough of an answer. 

“I have some good news prompto” she whispered back. She help up the stick and showed him two little pink lines.  “ We’re pregnant” she smiles. 

Prompto took the pregnancy  test out of her hands and stared at it. “We’re pregnant…. WE’RE PREGNANT!!!” he gave a whooping yell and jumped around. Luna had tears of joy in her eyes and she laughed as prompto picked her up and spun her about the room.  He set her down and kissed her with all the love he held. 

“Listen to my heart! It’s beating so quickly!” He gasped and Luna did, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped her in his arms and rested his head on top of hers, placing kisses on the crown of her head. She listened to his heart, beating fast and his breathing. They stood like that for a few moments, coming down off the high of her news. 

“Prom?” she asked

“Yeah?” 

“We’re going to be parents” 

“Amazing.”


End file.
